


80. Only Human

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by darrenstinyasfuck’s conversation with her anon.</p><p>Anonymous wrote: "So it's 8.15 am in Ohio and 5.15 am in California. What are the odds that someone in Cali got his ass woken up by the phone with the words 'fucking post-it note'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	80. Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 29, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Darren groaned at the sharp buzz of his phone against his ear, his hand automatically groping for the offending item. He whimpered as the light from his phone blinded his sensitive eyes.

“This has better be fucking important,” he growled. It was almost nine but he didn’t need to be anywhere until at least noon so yeah, better be fucking important.

It took a couple of seconds for him to actually be able to read anything. His first reaction was to smile when he saw who texted. The second was to furrow his brow in confusion.

 **From Chris** : Fucking post-it.

 **From Darren** : What?

 **From Chris** : Remember the post-it you stuck to my ass eons ago?

 **From Darren** : There were a lot of post-its, man.

 **From Chris** : That oh so clever one that said “mine”. The one that you pinned to my ass for all those extras to see? It’s on Tumblr. Ashley’s giving me hell about it.

Darren chuckled. He remembered that post-it. It was one of the first ones. Since then he had taken to leaving Chris little post-it notes whenever he could.

 **From Chis:** As much as I love the post-its, Darren, you really should be careful where and when you leave those things. We get flack enough for the slips during interviews.

 **From Darren:** What can I say? I really like taping things to your ass.

 **From Chris:** Please. You like tapping my ass in general.

 **From Darren:** That too. ;)


End file.
